


Cyzarine

by Lexus (Beautiful_Ruin)



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26184799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Ruin/pseuds/Lexus
Summary: Quick oneshot with Cyzarine's point of view of the interactions between herself and Eve and Villanelle. Brief mentions of violence in the small background flashback.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 34
Kudos: 34





	Cyzarine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Good Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143001) by [Lexus (Beautiful_Ruin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Ruin/pseuds/Lexus). 



It was a night like any other... until one of the patrons in her dungeon screamed she was going to murder everyone in a Russian accent and proceeded to try to destroy the X-frame she was tied to. That was certainly a first. Both the Russian accent and the murder threat.

She moved closer out of dreadful curiosity about this creature, and when she saw the crazed look in the woman’s eyes and the way she was struggling, as if her life depended on being able to get free and murder the entire dungeon, Cyzarine’s heart jumped into her throat. It was like looking directly into her past. What a staggering moment.

Even more staggering was the calm way her partner told their audience that it wouldn’t happen, and then just sat watching the woman struggle. This... what exactly was she witnessing here? She couldn’t look away. Then suddenly the domme was on her feet and Cyz watched in fascination as she hauled off and slapped the woman.

She had not been this invested in watching a scene for a very long time. She could not take her eyes off of these women and her heart was racing. She was glad when the slap seemed to return the woman to the ground, and she forced herself to breathe as she retreated upstairs to write her cell phone number on the back of a business card. She knew they would be leaving soon – you did not perform aftercare in the dungeon for a scene like that. They would be going home.

She made her way back downstairs and gently touched the domme’s shoulder as the couple reached the exit curtain. She held out the business card and spoke quietly. “Please call me. There is something I would like to discuss.”

The domme looked down at the offered card and back up at her, blinking. “Are we in trouble?”

She laughed gently and shook her head. “Not at all. Just call me.” And she walked away. Back up the stairs and into the safety of her office, where she locked herself in and allowed herself to drown in memories.

Waking up underneath someone. Flashes of fists and weapons. Pain. Her sisters and brothers. Lifeless. Parents. Lifeless. One man on top of her and another coming toward. Anger coiling in the pit of her stomach. Waking up again, her hands and clothes soaked in blood. Her captors dead.

That was the first time she had killed. She blocked it out again, only able to think on it for seconds at a time or it became too overwhelming and the darkness tempted her back. She unlocked her door and went downstairs, needing to be around people.

***

Her assistant, Yohann, knocked lightly on the open door. “Mistress, Eve and Villanelle are here.”

She inclined her head in thanks and called to the women. “Come in.” When they appeared in the doorway she gestured to the chairs across from her desk. “Have a seat.”

“What are you wearing?” Villanelle asked, remaining in the doorway as Eve headed for the chairs.

“You must be Villanelle,” Cyzarine said with a little smile. That was obviously not her real name. Her issues would likely stem from the time in her life before she was called Villanelle. “What’s your real name?”

“Psh. What’s yours?” Villanelle folded her arms over her chest, looking like a petulant child.

She saw Eve shoot the girl a look as she sat down in one of the offered chairs. “Come sit down,” Eve said, a frown on her pretty face.

Villanelle finally came over and slumped into the other chair. When she put her feet up on the desk, Cyzarine cringed.

“Oh my God,” Eve muttered. “Stop.”

“Take your feet off of my furniture,” Cyzarine said, a little taken aback by the brazen display of attitude for no discernible reason other than marking her territory.

“Well, can you get me a footrest, then?” Villanelle asked, looking around.

Eve grabbed Villanelle’s ankles and pulled them off the desk. “Stop it,” she said again.

Cyzarine stood up and went to close the door, then walked over and stood in front of Villanelle’s chair. “What is your real name?”

“Villanelle is my real name!” Villanelle almost shouted.

Cyz leaned over and put one hand on each of the arms of Villanelle’s chair, putting her face an inch away. She needed to show Villanelle both that she was not afraid, and that she could offer what she had promised. “What was your name... _before_ you killed someone for the first time?”

Villanelle tried to move away from her but she was already leaning all the way back. “What?”

She could feel Eve watching them. “You heard me. What was it?”

Villanelle glanced sideways at Eve. “Is it all right to tell her?” she squeaked.

Cyz liked that, but she kept her face impassive. These women obviously had an incredible connection.

“Um, sure, baby,” Eve said.

Villanelle tried to move backward again, but there was still nowhere to go. “Oksana.”

Cyzarine lightly patted her cheek and stood up. “Oksana.” Now they were getting somewhere. If she couldn’t even get her real name out of the girl, she couldn’t draw out the origin of her rage, either.

“You cannot call me that, though,” Villanelle said. “That is what Eve calls me when I am naughty.”

It was difficult to keep a straight face, especially when she saw Eve twitch about that. “And trying to break one of my St. Andrew’s Crosses is not naughty?” she asked, shaking her head. If she could not use Oksana, she needed to use something similar. So she went with the traditional Russian endearment. “Oksanushka, you were playing with a very expensive toy and you did not treat it right.”

Villanelle dragged her chair over and pushed it right up against Eve’s. “Yeah, well, it didn’t break, so...”

Eve’s eyebrows shot up.

“Eve.”

Eve blinked and looked at her. “Mm?”

“If you try to break something and it does not break, then it’s perfectly fine, yes?”

Eve did not look particularly pleased with the question. “You said you wanted to help me help her. How is this helping?”

“I am in the information gathering stage,” Cyzarine said. “Please just answer my questions.” If she told them the reason for every question, they would be here all day.

“Okay, no, of course it’s not perfectly fine. If you try to break something, it’s naughty.”

Cyz looked at Villanelle. “Oksanushka. Would you agree?”

“Yes,” Villanelle mumbled.

“Speak up.”

“Uh! I said yes!”

“Very good. Come downstairs please, both of you.”

She sent Yohann to lunch and led the ladies to one of the play spaces.

“My safety word is red,” Villanelle said loudly as they reached the intended space.

Cyzarine turned to face her and raised an eyebrow. “Did I ask for your safe word?”

Villanelle scrunched up her whole face and looked at Eve. She whispered something that Cyz couldn’t hear.

“I’m assuming you will ask for her safe word if you put your hands on her?” Eve challenged.

“I would have, yes, but since I now already know it, that has become moot, hasn’t it?” She took some chains out of one of the trunks and dropped them on the floor at Eve’s feet. “Would you kindly assist me in chaining her up? Not on her wrists, of course. One will go around her shoulders, one around her waist and one around her ankles.”

“You—will I do what now?” Eve asked, staring at the chains.

“I cannot teach her to control her rage if I do not enrage her,” Cyzarine said patiently. “I simply wish to survive the experience. Please help me chain her up.” She looked at Villanelle. “Oksanushka, up on the cross, please, facing me, arms at your sides.”

Villanelle made a strangling kind of sound and stood on the base of the cross with her arms at her sides and a pout on her face.

Eve chuckled and gave her a quick kiss. “Thank you for trying to behave, baby.”

“Only because of you, Eve,” Villanelle said, again very loudly.

Eve wrapped each chain around and Cyz secured each one with a touchspring padlock.

“What are you going to do to me?”

“I am going to make you angry and teach you to locate and identify the seed, and then teach you to master it.” Without explaining further, she turned to Eve. “You look like a whore.” It was best to jump right in; there was no need to waste their time with any more formalities.

Eve blinked and looked down, but Villanelle started trying to get out of the chains. “What did you say?!”

She stood a few feet away in case Villanelle decided to spit at her, and stared at the girl. “Where is your anger?”

“What? In my head!” Villanelle shouted.

“No. Try again. Feel it deeper. Where is it?” This was the most significant part of the afternoon – getting Villanellle to be able to feel the physical manifestation of her emotional anger.

“I feel it in my head. In my brain. I want to _hurt_ you!” Villanelle was still shouting and trying to get out of the chains.

“No. It’s here.” Cyzarine stepped forward and laid a hand on Villanelle’s lower belly. “You need to recognize it here before it gets to your head. Once it’s in your head, it’s too late. Try to calm down now, knowing that I do not actually think your lover looks like a whore.” Eve looked amazing, actually. Casual yet elegant.

Villanelle’s nostrils were flared, and Cyz knew she was not out of danger yet. A few minutes later, after obviously checking in with Eve, which was honestly very sweet, Villanelle nodded and she did very much seem back in control.

“Good, Oksanushka. I’m going to try again with something less volatile,” she said, stepping back. “Focus on your belly and try to identify the exact moment you feel something twitch.”

Villanelle nodded again.

“How many people have you thoughtlessly slaughtered?”

Villanelle gasped, and for a second she didn’t say anything. “When you said thoughtlessly, I knew what was coming next and my belly tightened a little. Is that what you mean?”

“Yes, good!” Cyzarine said, thrilled that Villanelle was in tune enough with her body to pick the lesson up this quickly. She wanted to give her a reward, but she didn’t want to just plant one on those (very inviting) lips. “May I kiss your cheek?”

“You will have to ask Eve about that, I am her property,” Villanelle said. “Did you see my tattoo when you were back there chaining me up like an animal?”

“May I?” Cyzarine asked Eve, ignoring the rest. But she had seen the tattoo, and it was quite intriguing. For someone like Villanelle to have a tattoo like that, it was just... well, she certainly hadn’t expected it, that was for sure.

“Yeah,” Eve answered. “Sure.”

Cyz stepped into Villanelle’s personal space and gently kissed her cheek, then backed up again. “Very good, Oksanushka. You were able to identify and locate the seed. We will need to practice that many times before I can teach you to master it. Although I must say you did very well ignoring your anger in your excitement over your success. You did not even say anything threatening to me for my very rude question.”

Villanelle looked proud of herself and Cyz liked that. “That _was_ a very rude question,” she agreed. Eve certainly had her hands full with this precious little asshole.

“Once you are able to master your rage, it will be your choice whether to let the seed flower. If you want to lose control, ignore the warning signs when you feel it in your belly. If you don’t want to lose control, you will be able to stop yourself.”

“This is excellent news. Do you hear this, Eve?”

“I do, baby,” Eve said, moving over to kiss her. “I’m very proud.” She kissed her again, then stepped back. They really were amazing together; this was not something Cyzarine witnessed very often.

“The next thing I want you to do is feel the anger move from your belly to your head.”

“How do you know it will get to my head again? Maybe I am your best student and I have already figured out how to stop it from moving past my—”

Cyzarine reached sideways and wrapped her hand around Eve’s throat. The best way to get Villanelle angry quickly was to somehow target Eve. It would work the best for these lessons. She would never actually hurt Eve, she didn’t even tighten her hand, but Villanelle could not know that.

Villanelle almost instantly began screaming and thrashing, out of control.

Cyzarine immediately released Eve.

“Thanks for the heads up,” Eve muttered, rubbing her throat.

“I will break your fucking fingers and remove them from your body!” Villanelle screamed. “Don’t you EVER FUCKING TOUCH EVE!”

“I did not hurt her,” Cyzarine said calmly and quietly, intending to make Villanelle strain to hear her. “I would never hurt her. She is perfectly all right, aren’t you, Eve?”

Eve moved to the cross and rested a hand on Villanelle’s cheek. “I’m fine, baby. She didn’t even squeeze.”

She watched Villanelle force in a breath and force it out, then do it again and lean her cheek into Eve’s palm. “Okay,” Villanelle finally said after another minute or two. She narrowed her eyes at Cyz. “Message received. You did not need to do that.”

She absolutely did need to do that, but there was no point arguing. “I’ve determined something I’ll point out to you both now,” she said. She addressed Villanelle but her words were for them both. “Eve is your anchor, but she is also your most absolute trigger.”

“I love her,” Villanelle said. “We would kill for each other.”

“I have no doubt,” Cyzarine replied. And she truly had no doubt. In fact, she would have bet a month’s worth of income that they already _had_ killed for each other. There was something so inherently powerful in that.

“How did you know, by the way?” Villanelle asked suddenly.

Cyz gave her a wistful smile. “Let’s just say we are kindred spirits.” _I recognized in you what is still somewhere inside myself_.

“You are also an assassin?”

“Ville!”

“No,” Cyzarine said, unable to help laughing. “But I have taken many lives.” She got serious again. “Looking at you the other night was like looking at myself five years ago.”

“And someone helped you by chaining you up and teaching you to find the seed of your anger?”

Cyzarine was not going to share that information, her face flushing a little hot. “No. This is my own method. His method was more... hands on. Speaking of which, it’s time for your spanking and then that’s enough for today.”

“Time for my what?” Villanelle made a face and looked at Eve. “Eve, are you going to let her do that to me?”

“You have your safe word, baby. But I think it would be good for you. It was her furniture you tried to destroy, after all...”

“That you _let_ me try to destroy,” Villanelle said sourly. “Where is _your_ spanking, Eve?”

“This is about you, baby.” Eve snickered. “If you’re good for her and take your spanking, we can get ice cream on the way home.”

Villanelle rolled her eyes. “Fine.”

Cyzarine hung back while they discussed things, then walked around behind the frame and opened the padlocks. The chains fell to the floor and she put everything away.

Villanelle stretched a bit and then stood still. “Do not spank me very hard. I still have marks from getting whipped.”

Cyzarine stood in front of her and raised an eyebrow. She couldn’t very well let that go without comment. Eve expected her to be good at the job she had offered to do, and deep down, she knew that Villanelle did as well. “I will spank you as hard as I like,” she said. “Put away your attitude, Oksanushka, right now.”

Villanelle looked away, toward Eve, and then back toward her. She didn’t speak, she just nodded.

That was good enough for Cyz. She carried over a chair and sat down. “Undo your pants.”

Villanelle undid her pants.

So far, so good. “Down.”

Villanelle pushed her pants down, looking over at Eve again briefly before turning back.

“And your underwear.” She had no idea if she was going to be fought on that one.

Villanelle pushed them down.

“Bend over.”

Villanelle bent across her lap and she had to admit to being very satisfied with the compliance. She had honestly not thought she was going to get it. She would have to remember to compliment Eve afterward.

“I am going to give you twenty. You will count each spank and say ‘thank you, Mistress Cyzarine’ after every one.”

“Eve, do I have to say that?”

“Yes, Ville.”

Cyzarine literally had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing when Villanelle asked Eve that question. After Villanelle got an answer, Cyz spanked her right in the middle of her ass.

“Ow,” Villanelle complained, but did not say anything else.

That was slightly unexpected given the compliance she’d gotten initially with Villanelle’s clothing and getting the girl across her lap. “That’s fine, Oksanushka. We will start over each time you fail to speak correctly.”

“One, thanks,” Villanelle said in the most blasé tone of voice imaginable.

“Starting over,” Cyzarine said, spanking her again in the middle of her ass.

“Ow,” Villanelle complained again. “Two, th—”

“I said we were starting over,” Cyzarine interrupted her. She would not be able to give Villanelle any leeway, because if she didn’t follow through, Villanelle would not learn the proper respect that Eve wanted for her and Villanelle wanted for herself. “We are starting over again.”

Villanelle squirmed at the next smack. “One,” she said more quietly. “Thank you.”

 _So close_. Cyz didn’t want to start over again, but she would. “We are starting over again,” she said without missing a beat, landing the next swat on Villanelle’s thigh.

Villanelle cried out. “One. Thank you, Mistress Cyzarine.” She finally gave in.

Cyzarine was pleased with the progress and allowed a small note of pride into her voice. “Very good.” She smacked the other thigh.

Villanelle flinched a little under her hand. “Two. Thank you, Mistress Cyzarine.”

Cyz refrained from praising her again. That could wait until the middle or the end of the punishment.

By the time they got to ten, Villlanelle’s voice was shaking. “Ten. Thank you, Mistress Cyzarine. Please, it hurts. I’m sorry for mistreating your equipment.”

Cyzarine appreciated the apology but it would have been inefficient to address it verbally. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Eve put her hands behind her back. She knew Eve wanted to come to Villanelle. She couldn’t blame her. It was so very hard to watch someone else discipline your partner.

She spanked Villanelle on one thigh again and heard the telltale sniff of tears.

“El-even. Thank you, Mistress Cyzarine. Please don’t spank me anymore.”

They were only just over halfway through, and she gave Villanelle as gentle a reminder as she felt comfortable with. “You earned every one,” she said, spanking the girl’s other thigh.

“Twelve. Thank you, Mistress Cyzarine.” Villanelle turned her head to look at Eve. “Eve,” she begged.

“Give me two seconds,” Eve said.

Cyzarine nodded. She watched Eve come to Villanelle and stroke her hair. The tenderness they had for each other that they had for no one else was truly inspiring.

“I’m so proud of you, baby. You’re doing so good. You can have two ice cream cones, okay? Just keep being my good girl. You can do this.”

“I will,” Villanelle promised. “I will be your good girl.”

Eve kissed the back of her head and moved out of the way.

Even Cyzarine’s heart melted a little at the exchange. She didn’t really want to discipline Villanelle any further, but she and Eve had agreed on twenty over the phone, and that was what she would give. Unless Villanelle used her safe word.

She waited for Eve to move away before her hand fell again.

“Thirteen. Thank you, Mistress Cyzarine.”

Another.

She flinched. “Fourteen. Thank you, Mistress Cyzarine.”

Her thighs again, and Villanelle cried harder. The tears were slightly heartbreaking. She did not let that opinion show on her face or in her posture.

“Fif-fifteen. Thank you, Mistress Cyzarine.”

She saw Villanelle put a hand over her mouth and figured she was trying not to call for Eve again. How could such a vicious creature be so utterly precious and sweet? How did Eve handle this on a daily basis? The paradox was astounding and she was in awe. “Do not forget that you have a safe word,” she said quietly, “and that Eve will not be disappointed with you if you need to use it.”

“I—I can do it,” Villanelle insisted, so Cyz spanked her again. “Sixteen. Thank you, Mistress Cyzarine.” Another. “Seventeen. Thank you, Mistress Cyzarine. I’m sorry,” she cried. “Eve, I’m sorry...”

She had noticed Eve holding herself back but did not look away from Villanelle. That was where her focus needed to be. She spanked Villanelle’s left cheek.

“Eighteen. Thank you, Mistress Cyzarine,” Villanelle said between heaving breaths. Cyzarine delivered the next one in the middle of her ass again, and Villanelle shrieked. “Nineteen! Thank you, Mistress Cyzarine,” she cried.

Cyz landed the last swat on Villanelle’s right cheek, and the girl’s crying rushed into a sob.

“Двадцать! Спасибо, Mistress Cyzarine!”

Russian? Oh, that was too dear to let it pass without responding in kind. She laid a hand on Villanelle’s back and spoke to her gently. “Не за что, Оксанушка. You did well.” She looked to Eve, conveying with her eyes that Eve should come collect her lover.

Eve stepped forward and crouched down in front of Villanelle again, kissing her head and murmuring to her. “I’m so proud, baby. So proud of you, Ville. Come here.”

“Can I get up?” Villanelle asked, and Cyzarine knew it was directed at her. That precious little thing was once more being too paradoxically adorable for words.

“Yes,” she said, removing her hand from Villanelle’s back.

Villanelle climbed off of her lap and went to her knees beside Eve, melting into Eve’s arms. “I’m sorry about the furniture!” she wailed.

“You are such a good girl,” Eve praised her, stroking Ville’s hair and holding her tight. “Mistress Cyzarine forgives you for trying to break her toys, baby. She knows you were having a hard time. It’s okay, I promise. You did so, so well.”

“I’m sorry I said I was going to murder everyone! That was not very nice of me and I am sorry, Eve!”

“You were having a blackout, baby. Don’t even think about it. You’re so good, Ville, everything is okay. Do you trust me?”

“Yes,” Villanelle sniffed.

“Then you believe me when I say you’re a good girl and that everything’s okay,” Eve said soothingly, rubbing her back now.

Cyzarine was frankly shocked at the display of vulnerability and the desperate apologies, but when Eve looked at her, she closed off her expression. It would not be appropriate to be surprised or loving or melty. That was Eve’s job.

“Do you need Mistress Cyzarine to tell you she forgives you?”

Villanelle buried her face in Eve’s neck. “I want to go home,” she cried.

“Of course, baby.”

“I do forgive you, Oksanushka,” Cyzarine said even though Villanelle hadn’t said she needed it. “And you were very good for your spanking. Eve has done a good job with you.”

Villanelle whispered something into Eve’s ear that she couldn’t hear.

Eve squeezed her. “Absolutely.”


End file.
